


时间之外

by Owlsdiamond



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: AO3 is too dumb to calculate Chinese words, F/M, It's 26000 actually, M/M, open-ended story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlsdiamond/pseuds/Owlsdiamond
Summary: Mr.Mistoffelees是一只已经经历过九次重生的魔法猫。他出于无人知道的原因留在了Jellicle。他很强大，很安静，仿佛永远不会变老，温柔而耐心地对待每一只猫，除了Rum Tum Tugger……
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Mr. Mistoffelees/Tumblebrutus, Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	时间之外

“没有任何一只猫知道Mistoffelees先生从什么地方来，或者他此后将到哪里去。”Jennyanydots的声音总是伴随着冬夜里木柴燃烧的“哔剥哔剥”一道响起，“我们只知道他经历了九次重生，而魔法让他得以保留了每一次生命的记忆。很多年前……大概是冬天刚刚结束的时候，太阳离开了摩羯宫，而Mistoffelees先生来到了杰里科猫的领地。他满身尘土，却微笑着对老Deuteronomy说，‘我从很远的地方赶来，不知您能否给我一个落脚之地’。老首领见他双眼明亮，以为这不过是又一个流浪的同胞，便慷慨地应许。”

“从此Mistoffelees先生就留在了我们的族群里，像任何一只年轻的晚礼服猫一样不声不响，看上去平淡无奇。他来的时候你们都还没出生，族群里最小的就是Tugger和Munk，每天撕咬得难解难分。但Mistoffelees先生只会饶有兴趣地长时间注视着两个卷在一起的小毛团，袖手旁观。说到我——哎呀，我那时可真是年轻。你们肯定想象不到，那会儿我每到夜晚就会梳妆打扮好，偷偷溜到其他猫的领地去参加他们的舞会。”甘比猫的脸上忽然浮现出红晕。

“Mistoffelees先生，那时我就应该知道他洞察一切。某一个清晨他忽然彬彬有礼地问我，愿不愿意和他学习跳舞——他说自己有幸曾同那个发明踢踏舞的人生活在一起。嘁——”她微笑着摇了摇头，不知是为自己的矜持，还是为晚礼服猫存心的故作神秘。

“大家都觉得他是个好小伙儿，没什么毛病，除了有点喜欢信口开河。但即使是我也不得不承认，他的踢踏舞跳得真是出类拔萃。‘同一样技艺连着练上几个世纪后你也会的，Jenny，而且你会比我更出色。’他当时就这么说。你们听听！他这张嘴真是——”

“Jenny阿姨，我们都知道了。我们想听他施魔法的那部分。”Plato及时提醒道。

甘比猫推了推眼镜，“咳，那是几个月之后了。老Deuteronomy当初收留他，只是出于无心的善意。但即使是他也没想到自己竟然很快就会因这善举得到回报。当所有的猫都在为老首领的失踪焦急得如同热锅上的蚂蚁，唯有Mistoffelees先生还是像往日一样，蜷伏在铁皮桶上小憩。‘发生什么事了？’他倦怠地抬起头，半睁着眼睛，看上去真的感到困惑，为何会有猫情愿在这个时间段放弃规律的休息。“哦，看来有只猫在捣乱。”他懒洋洋地抬起那只雪白的右手，打了个响指，我们翘首以盼的灰色身影就出现在大家的面前。”

“Misto用的真是‘捣乱’这个词吗？”Pouncival总要在这个时候插嘴，“不可能吧，Macavity那么可恶——”

“千真万确。我亲耳听见的。”Jenny透过圆形的镜片瞪了他一眼，“还有，是Mistoffelees先生。”

Pouncival吐了吐舌头，捅捅Tumblebrutus，“我才不信呢——”

“别出声。”Tumble推了他一把，“好好听她讲，笨蛋。”

Jenny的叙述是森林中流淌的小溪，偶尔横亘路途中的原木并不能打乱她推进的节奏。“有一只猫问他，‘你做了什么，怎么这么容易就带回了他？’Mistoffelees先生像是终于被引起了兴趣。他歪过头看着我们，如同一个好奇的天外来客。他说，‘你们觉得这太容易？那我在下次有机会打响指之前，先披上一块红布，像个魔术师一样嘴里念念有词，给你们设置出悬念、还有仪式感出来，好不好？’我不知道当时是谁问出了那句话，也许是Munk。不，Munk太小——那也许是Skimble。总之我想他肯定后悔不迭。因为Macavity从那之后果真年年造访，成了一个令人痛恨却又摸不透的邪恶惯例。而Mistoffelees先生也顺理成章地担当起了解决麻烦的责任——每年还都要坚持系上那块红披风。他从未离开过。”

他从未离开过。Tumble推开了陈旧的木门。Misto走的那天太过仓促，甚至都没来得及给这里上锁。

他从未离开过。他在心里重复道，对着冷清的屋子。

一切都还保持着原样。Victoria会在每周的某一个白天来打扫，有时带着她的好朋友Rumpleteazer，有时就她自己一个。她在清理那些鹦鹉标本绚丽狭长的尾羽、墙壁上落灰的巴西蝴蝶翅膀、或者是她看不懂的精装书籍时总是喃喃自语，Tumble不用猜也知道她在对着听不到的晚礼服猫责怪他的不辞而别——有时她甚至会小声啜泣。但她不知道的是Tumble每晚也会溜进这间屋子，怀念地抚摸着这里每一件沾染过主人气息的物品。

Victoria。Tumble跪在冰冷的壁炉前，徒劳地用指尖摩擦着墙缝里最后一点清理不掉的黑印。Misto在的时候他从没见它熄灭过。即使他当年偶尔在凌晨醒来，也总能发现灰烬里还有一点温顺的火星在恪尽职守。Victoria。她是第一只越界的小猫。

他们这一代杰里科猫自小就听着Mistoffelees先生的故事长大。还是横七竖八地睡在摇摇晃晃的童床里的时候，Jenny阿姨和Jelly阿姨就经常告诫他们，“等你们看到他的时候，可要记住尊敬他。Mistoffelees先生，他比我们所有的猫加起来都要年长，还拥有你们无法想象的魔力。”

直到Tumble和伙伴们被允许离开幼儿房，他才终于见到了睡前故事之外的Mistoffelees先生。他很高——Tumble后来知道，就算是在晚礼服猫里Misto也不算是高的。只是因为自己那时候还是个孩子而已。他不敢说话。族群唯一的魔法猫长着一张精致的脸，即使多年后也会让Tumble屏住呼吸想起最美的瓷器。忽然之间，一只高大的银灰色虎斑猫走近了。他低下头凑在Mistoffelees先生耳边说了什么，冷漠的晚礼服猫就微笑了起来。阳光在他那身漂亮的黑色皮毛上洒落下明晃晃的圆形斑点，又跃上了雪白的鼻尖。Tumble觉得自己能数清他笑起来的时候嘴边颤动的胡须。

不记得是从什么时候开始，小猫们会成群结队地拜访Mistoffelees先生的屋子——当然得到了长辈们的默许。那大概也是起源于某一个寒冷的冬夜。他们围成一圈听他读故事书。但有时Mistoffelees先生也会合上书，用他那不同于Jenny的、平稳而悠扬的语调，讲述着发生在这个小小领地之外、杰里科猫们很可能此生都不会见识的传奇。

小猫们起初都很胆小，在渴望地捕捉每一个新奇词语的同时还要谨慎地和故事中心的晚礼服猫保持着距离。直到——某一次他们回过神来，最年幼的小白猫已经攀爬上了他的肩膀。Tumble和Plato惊慌失措地对视，但存在于他想象之中带有魔法的怒火并没有出现。毕竟Mistoffelees先生看上去也并不像一只会发怒的猫。他将Victoria抱下来，抱到怀里。“那么，Victoria，你想听我读哪一篇？”

“你不应该能猜出我最想听哪一篇吗，Misto？”她伸了个懒腰，肚皮朝上，正好陷进他盘起的双腿与地板之间形成的空隙。

这就是“Misto”这个称呼的起源。他会在每一个夜晚和清晨和Munkustrap一起巡视领地，确保他们检查过每一个边边角角才肯回去休息。年长的猫都尊敬他——毕竟他们也曾年轻甚至年幼，如同这些小猫一样；而当他们逐一迎来盛年的洗礼，时间却依然在Mistoffelees先生面前俯首称臣，留不下任何痕迹。但这一代的小猫们只会叫他“Misto”，除非长辈在场才会不情愿地改口，而他从不介意。他永远保持着就连Jelly也无可比拟的耐心——无论小猫们是在路上截住他、在屋顶上和他打招呼、或是硬拉着他加入他们的游戏。

除了Tugger——Tumble想道。不过话说回来，所有的长辈不也都不怎么待见生性自由浪荡的缅因猫吗？

Tumble躺在壁炉前的地板上。这里冰凉坚硬，但是以前——他不愿去计算Misto走了多久。这里曾经是那只晚礼服猫常坐的位置。他的故事从一个暴雨之夜开始，所有的窗户都无法关严，每隔一会儿就会有轰隆隆的雷声碾过屋顶，像是战争之神在奥林匹斯山顶故意脱手了一个由钢水浇铸的巨轮一路摔滚而下。Tumble听着来自天神近在咫尺的怒意，恐惧于那不知要在头顶滚动几圈才可停息的震响。他刚刚得到自己的一间小屋，不能就这么掀开被子坐起来，然后跑回Jenny的卧室——那里还有其他更小的猫。他们会笑话死他的！他把头蒙在单薄的毯子中瑟瑟发抖，终于在数到第五次雷声震动时一骨碌爬了起来。他赶在下一轮电闪雷鸣之前，跑向了离他最近的那栋房屋。

“笃笃笃！”Tumble知道自己肯定浑身湿透了。

门开了。高了他一头的晚礼服猫出现在他面前，“Tumble？怎么了？”

Misto丝毫没有流露出被打搅的不满。他只是打量着他，“我以为你们这个年纪的小猫应该比我拥有更多的睡眠。”

“我——”门真的开了，Tumble却不知道自己该说些什么。“Misto——上面在打雷——”他忽然觉得被羞愧和恐惧环绕，期望Misto能拥有读心术。最好再来一门温暖术——因为他此时被冻得牙齿咯咯作响。但这并不是他说不出话的原因。

“进来吧。”Misto敞开门，转身走进房间。

在这之前Tumble从没单独造访过这间屋子，他猜想其他的猫也很少有过。也许Munkustrap会常常光临，毕竟他们作为族群唯二的保护者少不了要讨论事宜。但Misto更可能会去Munkustrap的房间。那里更大，更宽敞——

他胡思乱想着走了进来。这里的壁炉中只有几根木柴，火焰微小而稳定。雷声依然在窗外驰骋，但在关上门后就被削弱得只剩下一点无害的杂音。Tumble不禁猜想这是否也是Misto魔力的一部分。几年后他偶然向Misto提起，自己第一次走进他的房间时感觉像是走进了鲸鱼温暖的腹腔——晚礼服猫笑了起来，“我待过鲸鱼的肚子，相信我，那一定没有这里好受。”

从此Tumble在每一个暴风雨的夜晚溜进Misto的房间。也正是因此，他才知道魔法猫需要的睡眠其实少得可怜。当他被好好地安置在床上（严格来说那只是一大块格外松软的薄被），翻过身就能看到一个单薄的背影坐在壁炉的火光前。有时他来得太早，不想上床，就干脆趴在Misto身旁听他读书——但他的声音在这个时候似乎也带上了魔力。Misto读不了几页，Tumble就会枕在他的腿上安稳地入眠。

Tumble并非一只不合群的小猫。尽管他的确会常常思考自己是否不愿合群。Plato是他最好的伙伴，但却时时让自己游走在两个状态的极端里。前者敏感孤独刻骨，后者又活泼得过于刻意。Tumble在和Plato一起欢笑的同时，总觉得自己还要预防他会不会冷不丁地问一句，“我做到了吗？你们满意吗？” Pouncival则是Plato的反面。Tumble从未见过比他更无忧无虑让他羡慕、以至有时简直闹心的同伴。

生活分配得看似公道合理。Tumble想要感受忧郁就去找Plato，想要忘记烦恼就去找Pouncival。但当他越来越多地开始渴望一些与伙伴和长辈、与当下生活无关的、更为遥不可及甚至只应该存在于头脑中的幻想时，那么他就会着迷地踏入Misto的领域。族群里唯一的晚礼服猫从不会告诉他应该做什么，或者他看起来应该是什么样——当然也可能是因为Misto知道其他的长辈已经承担起了这种教育。他只是这样独特地存在着。不属于这个族群却又保护着这个族群，比所有的猫都年长但总有一天会比这里所有的猫都年轻。他拥有的时间似乎无穷无尽，愿意一而再、再而三陪着Victoria和Jemima，做着那些只要是稍微长大一点的小公猫们都不屑的游戏。而Tumble想要的只是经常在Misto的房间里待着而已。

Misto从不会主动提起他的身世，他的魔法，他的来历，仿佛这样就可以让他和他们看起来一样，一只安静而不起眼的猫而已。但他对Tumble诞生在炉火旁的那些提问通常也不会回避。Tumble问起他对小白猫毫无来由的宠溺。

“也许……是因为Victoria让我想起我的孙女。”Misto的语气充满怀念，目光却平静得甚至无法在空气里扰起一丝涟漪。

“你还有孙女？”Tumble瞪大了眼睛，第千百次地企图从他的脸上找出衰老的痕迹，“她现在在哪里？你们还见面吗？她——有多大了？”

“我不知道。第一次重生之后就没再见过她。”

Jenny说，不像普通的猫到了垂垂老矣或是重病缠身时还需打起最后一点精神，依靠自己的力量登上那架不知道顶端是什么的楼梯。他们会遗忘掉自己的全部经历，再度降生在另一个地方，就此成为一个全新的生命——Mistoffelees先生在每一次近千年的漫长时光迎来尽头时，他的周身都会燃烧起无法熄灭的火焰。火焰熄灭，记忆传承，他将获得一个崭新的身体，当然还有与这具身体相伴而生的脾气和秉性。

从某种程度而言，魔法猫在时间之外活着。但Mistoffelees先生总是说，记忆毫无意义。

Tumble一直以为他的生活会永远这样继续下去。一年一度的杰里科舞会，（尽管没有猫愿意承认但是）一年一度造访的Macavity，以及自己和同伴们逐渐长高、一点点变得成熟的身体。Munkustrap和Alonzo成年礼的细节对他来说有些模糊了，但他知道再过几年就会轮到自己和Plato。但那也还早。首先会是Tugger和Bomba，然后到Electra……

那个夜晚星光满地。Tumble已不是害怕雷声的小猫了，却在夜幕降临时依旧早早潜入熟悉的房间。炉火黯淡，他的晚礼服猫不在这里。他听到屋外传来两重脚步声，以及其中一个他熟悉得不能再熟悉的嗓音。Tumble悄悄走出房门，看见不远处有两个侧影。他躲到一个垃圾桶后面，心脏忽然抽紧。他觉得自己知道他们正在做什么——

Electra低着头。

“我……”聪慧的小母猫必然是知道这是一次无用的表白，因为她压低的尾音已经带上了哭腔，“我不知道……我觉得我爱你……”

Tumble听见自己疯狂的心跳，在寂静中清晰可闻。如果他们也听到了怎么办？他该怎么解释？嗨，Misto，我本来是要去你的房间睡觉的——没错，但是我发现你不在——咦Electra，忘了跟你打招呼了。你好，刚才没看到你——然后呢？然后他该说什么？

Misto轻轻碰了碰Electra的肩膀，“Electra，我很荣幸。你是个——很勇敢的姑娘。”

“可是这不是我想听到的。”她终于没能忍住泪水。

“亲爱的小姑娘，我早就说过——”

“我知道，”Electra抽抽鼻子，“你说，‘我会守着你们，保护你们，但是请别和我产生更为亲密的感情，那对我来说是一种折磨’。”

“正是这样。”

“我们小的时候你隔三差五就强调一遍，后来Victoria命令你不要这么煞风景，你才总算闭了嘴——”

Misto耸了耸肩，像是为小白猫的骄纵感到无可奈何。

“可是，为什么？我才不信你那些关于亲密感情的鬼话，”Electra忽然抬起头，泪汪汪的眼睛在夜色中依然清亮。她紧盯着他，“Munkustrap每天跟你耗在一起的时间比和Demeter还要多。老Deuteronomy自打被Macavity劫走过一次，这么多年以来还是最信任你。你对Victoria的宠爱比起她的亲生父亲都有过之而无不及——Misto，你这个骗子，你并非不能容忍亲密关系，你只是不允许爱——”

Tumble踩到了一个压扁的锡罐。Electra猛地止住话头，向垃圾桶这边看去。Misto忽然开口道，“是老鼠，老鼠而已。”

Tumble趁着这个间隙溜回屋子。过了半个小时——也许是一个小时，Misto才终于回到屋里。Tumble面对着墙壁均匀呼吸，假装自己已经熟睡。他听见脚步声在背后停住。过了许久，床边传来一声轻轻的叹息。

Tumble永远不会忘记Misto离开的那一天。那是杰里科舞会的前夕，恰好也是Tugger和Bomba的成年礼。好吧，相对于他们的生活里绝大多数无聊的日日夜夜，那天其实已经非常地不平常了。但是因为加上了Misto的离开，一切的彩灯、音乐、荷尔蒙和欢声笑语在那之后都变得黯淡无光。Munkustrap勉强算是唯一清楚完整经过的猫。为此在Victoria的逼迫下，他不得不把事情复述了一遍又一遍。

“你们知道的，Mistoffelees本来在和我一起准备舞会，”银灰色的虎斑猫捂着额头，申明自己同样百思不得其解，“我们一大早就碰面了，首先是巡查舞会的场地。那天——他看起来非常焦虑。我从没见过他那么焦虑和不安过。他一直在喃喃自语，最后声音越来越大，说‘我不能再这样下去了’，我问他是什么不能再这样下去，但他就跟没听见一样……后来发生了什么你们都知道了。他显然指的是Macavity。”

“就这些？他没说他什么时候回来？他没有给我——给我们留下任何告别的话？”

Munkustrap摇摇头。Victoria瞪着他，凶巴巴地抱紧双臂。在那一刻大家忽然意识到她在Misto离开后的这段时间里已经长得很高了，变成了一位美丽耀眼的少女。

他们当然都知道后来发生了什么。Macavity在舞会开始的前一刻翩然而至，像一个无人许诺过的约定。他们依然对这只邪恶的生灵感到恐惧，但所有的猫都没有停下手中的工作，照旧搬运着舞会的器材和音响。他们知道Misto还会和以往一样花上十分钟，要么就是二十分钟——如果他又像上次那样把自己绊倒在那个花里胡哨的红披风里的话。总之他会把Macavity赶走。不管Macavity是再次试图制造绑架、召集来地沟里的老鼠军团、中断他们辛辛苦苦架起来的电线或是怎么样。舞会的前奏一定会随着月亮一道升起。

突然间一个震耳欲聋的声音响彻场地上空。Tumble惊慌地捂住发痛的耳朵，随后分辨出这竟然是Misto的声音——放大过数十倍的。也可能有上百倍的。

“Ma-ca-vi-ty！”

瘦削的晚礼服猫就站在领地的最前方，正在与一身火红的Macavity对峙。Tumble在那一瞬间意识到这几乎不是他认识的Misto——现在他的全身都变黑了。Tumble觉得自己有生以来第一次看到了魔力的真正形态，因为Misto那身漆黑的皮毛现在同时还闪耀得刺眼。

“Macavity！我有一个邀请！”

“高贵的、正义的Mistoffelees竟然会对我有所请求？”Macavity的声音同样变得圆润高昂，比起Misto多了一层不屑。Tumble忍着厌恶，发现这已经也不是他们所知道的那个Macavity。他从来都是脏兮兮的，皮毛疏于打理，让他们怀疑在不骚扰杰里科猫的时候他是不是终日把自己灌倒在酒吧门前的垃圾堆里。然而在Misto喊出第一声后，Macavity全身的长毛就立时流光溢彩，而且和Misto的一样环绕着火星。

一个毫无根据的信念忽然跳进Tumble的脑海——即使眼下的世界马上因为震动而坍塌，他们和他们的声音也会于另一个维度之中存在，坚固如永恒。

“我知道你一定会答应。”Misto说道。Munkustrap后来说他曾经在那一刻想要上前，但是双脚竟然已经被牢牢地胶在了地面上。

“那么我洗耳恭听。”

“离开这里，”Misto说，“跟我离开这里。离开这个族群，离开他们的领地。只有我跟你。”

“我们去哪里？”Macavity眯起眼睛。

“任何你想去的地方。跟我一起。我允许你用所有降生以来不被允许使用的魔法跟我开战。那肯定很有趣，也很危险——你不会不喜欢吧？我们去太平洋的海面上，去热带雨林，去广袤无人的沙漠地带。万一这世界上真的还剩有其他的魔法猫，他们也不能检测到我们造成的波动——”

Misto像一个循循善诱的魔鬼，眼里燃烧着来自地狱的火焰。

“想一想吧！任何魔法——只要你做得到，我都愿赌服输。只要我们离开这个地方。”

Macavity一时没有说话。Tumble猜测那些提议对他来说一定有着极大的诱惑力。

火红色的恶魔忽然嗤笑一声，“Mistoffelees，你是从什么时候起开始关心这些寿命只有一瞬的低劣生命了？”

Skimbleshanks在后面生气地喊了一声“嘿！”，但Misto似乎没有听见。

“Macavity，那么你又是从什么时候开始的？”

Macavity目瞪口呆。但Misto显然不打算再给他思考的时间了。

“你和我皆知这些年我们折腾的不过是些最为愚蠢的把戏。我受够了，我相信你也受够了。再幼稚的游戏只要稍有差池，对他们来说就是灭顶之灾。”他一扬手，一簇货真价实的火焰就落在了对面那只公猫的皮毛上。

Munk回忆道自己看着Macavity的长毛一下子变得焦黑，心中才体会到真正的恐惧。在某一个瞬间他曾真实地希望Macavity能被一劳永逸地烧死。但火红色的公猫只是轻轻掸了掸，他的皮毛就恢复了原状，毫发无伤。

Misto已经开始拔腿奔跑。他回过头，丢下最后一句话。“来吧！Macavity！”

即使是Tumble，在那一瞬间也感受到了那句话里蛊惑人心的魔力。Macavity俯身咆哮着追了上去，再也没有多看杰里科猫一眼。

“他甚至都没有跟我告别。” 不知刚才是谁在餐桌上又提到了Misto的名字，Victoria低下头抹着眼泪，“而他给我们留下的最后一句话——居然是呼唤Macavity？”Tumble看见Rumple轻轻拍着白猫的肩膀，低声给出她自己也无法兑现的许诺。而他的好兄弟Plato就站在一尺之外目不转睛地看着Victoria，紧张地搓着手。

Misto离开多久了？Tumble想。他一定不知道这期间发生了多少事——比如Tugger在成年礼上和Bomba跳过舞之后就以迅雷不及掩耳之势和她睡在了一起，但他俩这段关系似乎也没能持续多久。哦，Plato前些日子愤愤地跟自己说，那个长着金色毛领子的混蛋哪怕打定主意睡遍杰里科，希望他也不要碰Victoria——对，那天他纠结得都快把自己胸前的毛扯没了，最后还是在Tumble几近不耐烦的催促下，才吞吞吐吐地说，他，他有些在乎Victoria。不过，就那么一丝而已。

Tumble费了好大劲才忍住白眼。Plato的“一丝”搁到其他的猫身上，大概都够编织成一张巨大的网，足以绞死他那颗脆弱的心了。

Plato当然不敢对Victoria吐露心迹，但他坚称这和他脆弱的心无关——他只是觉得美丽的白猫心里一定有一身黑色的晚礼服。Tumble有生以来头一次对自己的安慰有了把握：Misto只是把Victoria当成一个需要他疼爱的小妹妹（或者第几百代曾孙女，他心说）。而Plato苦恼地抱住脑袋，说我担心Victoria并不这么想。

Tumble不置可否地摇头。好友就在面前为青春的悸动所困，他的思绪却滑向了很远很远的地方。是海面？是森林？还是沙漠？那都是些他从没见过的地方。都是他在夜晚的炉火边曾听过到的地方。

他突然意识到自己在想念和Misto一起度过的夜晚。时间模糊了晚礼服猫的长相。Tumble已经不记得他有多高，多瘦，但是却记得自己枕在Misto的手臂上入睡时他在自己耳边呼吸的节奏，他起伏的胸前那片整齐的白毛，他近在咫尺的热度……

某个夜晚Tumble独自躺在那间不知冷清了多久的小屋里，从右腿传来的一阵抽搐让他从黑暗中疼醒。他睁开眼睛，身边空空荡荡，电光火石间领悟到自己想念的原来不是睡前的炉火书籍，而是那只晚礼服猫模糊不清的面容、精瘦的腰和他为自己伸展开的雪白手臂。于是和Plato一样，他也开始辗转难眠。

Misto的回归和他的离开一样毫无征兆。当屋外传来骚动时，Tumble正在和好友有一搭没一搭地下棋。Etcetera的大嗓门足以把白日里沉睡地底的虫蠹惊醒——当然也惊动了两只心底各怀情愫的小公猫。

“是Misto！Misto回来了！”

当Tumble终于跌跌撞撞地挤进Munkustrap那间突然变得拥挤异常的屋子，他只能看到一个黑色的背影。

“——Macavity已经被关在了另一个半球的孤岛上。那是几千年前魔法猫在最兴盛的年代里建立的监狱，固若金汤。”

Munk充满希望地问：“他会被永远关起来吗？”

即使是背对着，Tumble也觉得自己看到了Misto的冷笑一闪而过：“永远？那取决你怎么定义永远。没有一只魔法猫能被永远关起来，”他停顿住了，“不过对你们来说，那足够漫长了。可以称之为永远。”

Munk突然间不知道该说什么。“那——太好了，邪恶的Macavity总算不再是威胁——”

Misto打断道，“Macavity并非只有邪恶的一面。如果他想，他可以选择瞬间踏平这片领地。我也一样。”

Munk结结巴巴地说，“但是，但是你和他不一样，你是善良的——”

Misto再次打断他。空气变得紧张。“我和他没有什么区别。Munk，我很高兴你对我的评价从来都充满善意。但我最好还是提醒你，魔法猫见过你们无法想象的事物，也拥有你们无法想象的黑暗。”他的背影忽然显得忧伤而疲惫。

“——我见过西罗马帝国的石柱倒塌在日耳曼的铁骑之下；不可思议的金属引擎轰隆作响，喷出无所不能的蒸汽；你们眼里美丽的伦敦街头污水横流，恶臭的泰晤士河堆满垃圾……而这些最终都会消失在时间的长河里，被整洁的砖石、河道和沥青所取代。曾经不可一世的魔法猫族群自恐龙诞生之前就统治着整个世界，就连时间也不得不在我们面前自惭形秽。然而亿万年来我们的内部战争不断，日渐分裂，就此衰落——Macavity，”他重复道，“Macavity，他是几百年来我所见过的唯一一个同类。”

银灰色的虎斑猫静默无言。

Misto忽然笑了笑，“没有关系。我回来只是为了通知你们安全。我会立刻启程离开。”他伤感地转过头，“我和你们不一样，不是吗？魔法猫太过强大，永远不会被其他族群接纳。而我已经待得太久了——久到无法容忍自己居然还看不清时间对我开的玩笑。”

“Misto，我——”

“Mis-toooooo！！！”

房门被里三层外三层围得水泄不通，谁也不知道雪白的小母猫怎么还能一路挤到房屋中央。Misto倒抽了一口冷气。Tumble忽然意识到他特意挑在这个昏昏欲睡的午后回来，也许就是为了避开Victoria——因为就在刚才，Tumble觉得他似乎真的做好了告别的准备。

Victoria一把抓住晚礼服猫的胳膊，狠狠地把他推到了墙边。“你怎么可以——你怎么可以就这么丢下我们！你是世界上最大的坏蛋！”她捶着他身上所有能够到的地方，“你当初明明说过要看着我给舞会开场的！你就这么一声不吭丢下我走了！你是不是玩得很高兴？你不要我了，不要Rumple了，居然跑去跟那个该死的Macavity浪迹天涯！”

“我没有——”Victoria将头埋在Misto的肩膀上抽噎。他抚摸着她后背上的毛。“Vic，我的Vic，你都长得比我高了啊。”

她猛地抬起头，“所以你知道自己离开了多久吗？”

“其实时间对我来说——”在Victoria的怒目而视下，Misto明智地闭上了嘴。

“刚才我是不是听到你还要走？”

“我……我不知道。”

Misto看向一旁的虎斑猫。现在他的眼中没有了方才陌生的决绝和高傲，而是充满了——有些滑稽的无助感。

Munkustrap叹了一口气，走上前伸手碰了碰正在尽全力将Misto勒到窒息的Victoria。“Mistoffelees不会走了。”他看了他一眼，“对吗？”

Misto的眼神轻飘飘地落向门边。那里挤挤挨挨地簇拥着一群公猫。房间寂静得能听见针掉在地上的声音。Tumble看见Electra绞着双手，同样站在离门不远的位置。成年后的她变得越发沉静，眼中此刻充满了真挚的怀念。

“我不走了。”

房间里终于爆发出欢呼声。以Jenny为首的长辈们涌上前来，争先恐后地拥抱Misto。他转过头微笑着扫视大家，平静的眼睛里却没多少欣喜。他的视线从Tumble身上滑过，Tumble立刻感到喉咙里像是塞进了一条张牙舞爪的蜈蚣。

Jenny大声嚷嚷今天值得她烤一百个蛋糕来庆祝。Skimble摇响了他从火车站退休后就一直带在身边的那个珍贵铃铛让大家安静，宣布他要跟Mistoffelees先生单独喝上几杯。Alonzo牵着埃及猫的手，左冲右突硬是挤到Misto面前，“看，你不在的时候，我和Cassandra终于——”Misto一边挣扎于Rumple、Etcetera（还有黏在他怀里一刻也不肯分离的Victoria）无休止的抚弄和亲吻，腾出手来拍了拍Alonzo的肩膀。

透过木门的缝隙，Tumble看到屋内的壁炉因为主人的回归终于欢快地重新燃烧。他不知道自己已经在门外站了多久。

“Tumble？”

木门吱呀一声打开了。恍惚间Tumble以为自己回到了遥远的时光里——除了他不再需要仰头看着面前的晚礼服猫。

“怎么了？”

Tumble忽然失去了语言的能力。“我白天没有和你打招呼——你回来的时候，大家——”

“那没关系。”晚礼服猫温和地说，“要进来吗？”

他转过身，但访客并没有跟进来。惊讶从Misto的脸上一闪而过。Tumble突然抱住了他。

“你怎么能不说一句话就走？”他听见自己的声音在Misto的肩膀上颤抖。

“好啦，小Tumble，这句话我今天可是听Vic说够了。”

Tumble在听到木门自动合上的声响后才想起今夜没有暴风雨。而他也不能再用读书来做借口了。

但Misto毫无察觉。“今晚你想听什么？还像以前一样。”

我不是小猫了。Tumble在心里说。他心中忽然涌上一阵毫无来由的酸楚。他，Munk，甚至老Deuteronomy，在拥有漫长生命的Misto眼中是不是其实都没有什么差别？他的魔法猫拥有年轻的面容和身体，表情里偶尔流露出只属于小猫的淘气，心血来潮时甚至还会变出幼稚得不得了的恶作剧——可是Tumble现在知道，那都是魔法赋予他的伪装的一部分，就像握着宝石权杖的魔术师洁白无瑕的手套和面具。

Misto在壁炉前坐下，冲他招手。Tumble觉得自己应该拒绝，但还是不由自主地爬了过去。当他将脑袋靠在Misto腿上的那一刻，心底传来愉悦的颤栗。

“我想听……你在外面的时候都经历了什么？我知道白天里你和她们讲了一部分，但是肯定有所保留。”

Misto伸开手指，轻轻地从Tumble的头顶梳过。

“让我想想……”他的开头就像他曾经为Tumble讲述过的任何一个故事，不同的是这次的主角变成了他自己，还有Macavity。Misto平静地描绘着海面飘零的独木舟上他们的殊死搏斗，在爆炸引发的雪崩中向对方投掷最恶毒的咒语，“有一次他把我活埋在了流沙里，真是不容易，他费了好大劲才布下了那个十几英尺深的陷阱——”

Tumble的惊慌太过明显。Misto忽然温柔地摸了摸他的下颌，“不过我也没让他好过。”他停顿了一下，“你害怕吗？因为我不希望吓到你们……”

“我不会被吓到。我又不是小猫了。”

“任何一只没有魔法的猫都——”

“我是说真的。我不是小猫了。”Tumble重复道。火光的照耀下，他梦里的脸庞就在他伸手能够到的距离。他望着他的下巴。Misto此时只要低下头就足以看清自己的眼睛——Tumble知道那里一定盛满了青春年少无尽的孤独。但Misto似乎并没有领会到他隐藏的深意。

Tumble不知道自己何来的勇气继续和Misto躺在同一张床上入眠。他肯定马上就会发疯——因为他无法抑制自己对那具躯体的渴望，无论是白天还是眼下的黑夜。

他在床上转过身，面对墙壁。Misto如果知道真相一定不会再让那扇木门对他敞开。当Tumble终于习惯了胸中擂鼓般震动的心跳、并且认命自己今晚绝对不可能合眼之后，他忽然捕捉到Misto始终辗转反侧的叹息。

发生了什么？Tumble不敢立刻回头。他看着火光在墙壁上跳跃，勾勒出他们夸张到变形的投影。他记得白天时大家一起吃饭，Misto被那些小母猫们纠缠着——哦，餐桌上他们谈起了Misto离开后族群里都发生了什么。Jenny说她无法停止对他的思念，让Misto饭后一定去看看她为他绣的十字绣；老剧院猫的忧郁症在Jelly的照料下有了明显的好转；Asparagus抱怨着Tugger自成年之后越发桀骜不驯的风流韵事；Alonzo迫不及待要告诉Misto他怎么闯过重重难关追到Cassandra，而其他的猫都捂上耳朵让他可别再说了……

Tumble一条条否决了它们。这里面哪一件也不像是能烦扰到Misto的事情。

但Misto又轻轻地叹了一口气。

Tumble转过身，看着眼前近在咫尺的身体。Misto的叹息忽然停止了，大概是害怕惊扰到他的睡眠。

他看着晚礼服猫瘦削的黑色后背，心里充满冰冷的绝望。他不知道自己为什么会躺在这里，为什么陷入这种孤立无援的境地。他头脑一片空白，伸出左手，轻轻放在了Misto的腰上。他感到手心下的身体突然变得僵硬。但Misto没有出声。相反，他的呼吸听起来刻意而均匀。

Tumble闭上眼睛。他发现比起注视着Misto的背影，这样反而更容易回想起他的面容。他缓慢地将身体前移，直到自己的下巴抵上Misto的脖颈后侧，心里被迷乱的渴望充满。他的左手顺着他的腰侧向前滑下，碰到那个在过去的日子里他唯一不熟悉的、Misto的身体的一部分。Tumble像触碰蝴蝶翅膀上的粉末一般温柔地握住它，感到手中的欲望在那一瞬间变得真实。他再次意识到自己真的已经和Misto一样高了，身材也几乎和他一样瘦。抚摸他的感觉就像自己早已在想念着他的那些夜晚里做过的一样——他知道该怎么做。晚礼服猫的喉咙里传出压抑的喘息声。Tumble本以为自己应该不会有任何感觉，但随着动作的加快，逐渐意识到它带给他的兴奋和渴望的满足远远超出了一切自亵。他假装以为Misto在熟睡。而Misto假装自己在熟睡。Tumble沉浸在迷乱的想象中，直到一阵猛烈的喷射后发现自己的手心已经湿漉漉。他松开手，忽然有点不知道下一步该怎么办。Tumble慢慢地移动胳膊，希望在不让那些液体滴到Misto身上的同时能够把手缩回来。然后他大概会起身找个东西把自己清理干净。但是忽然之间，他的手掌重新变得干燥。

自那天晚上他们就被某种默契联结在一起。白天的Misto照旧和Munk一起履行保护者的职责，其余时候则和其他的猫一样无所事事，接受着母猫们的追逐调戏。Bomba开玩笑说Demeter跟她抱怨感觉被Misto夺走了伴侣，而她文静的棕色姐妹连忙慌张地摆手，“别听她瞎编！”。Jenny感慨自己当初还是个姑娘的时候迷恋过神秘的晚礼服猫——她现在总算可以说出来了。可是如今她已经怀胎两次，Misto却仍然俊美如少年。

然而，当月光像柔软的丝绸盖上房顶和草地，夜游的猫就会钻入炉火黯淡的小屋。他们抱在一起，一次次地爱抚对方直到他们都筋疲力尽。他们不会交谈——尽管Tumble越来越想。他们只是无休止地、缓慢地、最后热烈地摩擦和抚摸对方，直到高潮来临。起初Misto执意的沉默让Tumble胆怯，但他只要闭上眼睛，就会从对方纤细的手指和比自己更为熟练的（他尽量不去嫉妒地猜想Misto为什么熟练的原因）动作里感受到急切的渴望，然后获得某种信心。

但Tumble仍然感到孤独，即使他们的身体在黑暗中已经亲密无间。他其实完全不清楚公猫之间在床上能做什么——就连公猫和母猫之间应该做什么他也不是很确定。他的动作全凭本能驱使——以及现时的学习。他无措地轻轻咬着Misto的耳朵，舔自己能舔到的一切地方，或者将脸蹭着他的脖颈和肩膀。好在Misto从未表示出过轻视或是厌弃。然而当Tumble的嘴唇偶然碰到他的脸颊时，他总是恰到好处地转过头让这些无意的亲吻不留痕迹地落到自己的脖颈上，然后发出不易察觉的叹息。

这种孤独感，在Tumble意识到他渴望的是什么之后——当Misto又一次咬着他的肩膀，他们摩擦得越来越快，直到他猛烈地喷射在他的胯间——达到了顶峰。难以自持的喘息在他的耳边响起。Misto将自己的腿从Tumble的腿间移开，松开在不知不觉中搂住他的双臂，像以往一样向后移动了一点距离。他们接下来会等待，像探险家目睹了激动人心的喷发后注视着缓缓流淌的岩浆。他们将等到火山静止——这不会很久。但Tumble忽然凑了上去——而Misto的身体还在余韵中轻微地起伏。他的手臂绕过他的脖子，抱住了他的头，坚定地吻了上去。

他根本不知道怎么接吻，只能越发用力地抱紧Misto，吮吸着他薄薄的嘴唇，仿佛这样就可以忽略怀中的晚礼服猫全身的僵硬。他不知道过了多久，久到根本没有觉得满足但还是不得不放开手——准确地说是被Misto挣脱。

“不。”

Tumble依然闭着眼睛，或者他只是不敢睁开。他知道自己一睁开就会看见Misto的表情，而那多半不会如他所愿。但是他不能再拖延了——

“我爱你。”

“不。”

他听到他坐起的声音，猛然睁开眼睛。Misto的脸上没有他预料之中的愤怒或是厌恶，但是他看到了惊慌。

他想去拉起Misto的手，但是这一次Misto轻轻躲开了他，眼中充满了幡然醒悟似的自责，甚至还有一点说不清道不明的绝望。“Tumble，对不起。请你离开吧。”

Tumble惊异地望着他。他看不懂Misto脸上的表情，而且他觉得他一时间也听不懂Misto在说什么——

“我说请离开。对不起。”Misto转过身。

“可是——”

“我跟Munk发过誓不会对任何一只杰里科猫用魔法。不要让我请你出去。”

Tumble看着合上的木门，感到自己被无解的绝望和愤怒包围。但是他的愤怒在第二天早上见到Munk身边的Misto时立刻烟消云散。

Misto从来不会让自己就那样出现在别的猫面前——不是说他现在看起来有多么糟糕。相比起平时像是有魔法的光芒点缀在每一根毛上的样子，现在的Misto似乎根本懒得费心去打理自己。

这一个晚上Misto闩上了木门。第三个、第四个晚上也是如此。Plato敏感地察觉到Tumble的失魂落魄，但无法从好友突然变得严防死守的嘴里问出任何信息。直到那天的晚餐上——Tumble做了一个让自己事后恨不得从此闭门再也不出的行动。

他在Misto和Munk说话的时候悄无声息地走了过去。他知道自己的脸颊发烫，头脑不清醒，但是他的脚步依然奇迹般地轻盈无声——这还得归功于Misto。这一代的小猫里，从Misto所传授的舞蹈中学到精髓的只有Victoria和Tumble。

当Misto快速地截断他和Munk的谈话时，已经来不及了。Tumble抓住了他的手。

“为什么？”他知道所有的猫都在看他。

Misto试图轻轻地甩开Tumble，但没有成功。周围似乎有母猫在惊讶且激动地吸气，但是Tumble甚至无暇分辨出那是属于哪一只的——他眼中的一切都模糊不清，唯一能聚焦到只有Misto的面孔。

“为什么？”

“抱歉，Tumble。”

但是这个回答造成的震动就足够了。回过神的Tumble发现Misto已经不知所踪。意识到自己做了什么之后，他一溜烟儿跑回了自己的屋里。

Tumble原以为自己会在众多杰里科猫的打探和询问之中羞愧致死。出乎他的意料，他躲在屋里期间所得到的拜访并没有预料之中的那么多。Plato倒是比原先更频繁地敲门光顾，脸上的表情一天比一天高兴。几天之后，Tumble终于忍不住询问他兴高采烈的原因。Plato回答说Victoria和他总算打开了话匣子。

拜托不是关于我。Tumble在心里祈祷。

“希望你别介意，”Plato的喜悦几乎溢出嘴角。Tumble叹了一口气，“不过，你和Misto之间到底发生了什么？”

“我不想说。”Tumble倒在床上，用枕头盖住脸。他不会和任何一只猫分享那些夜晚……那些温柔的，激动的，热烈的……只要忘记前因后果，对他来说就饱含着爱意的拥抱和轻咬……抚摸和摩擦……如果真的再也无法得到它们，那他至少还有梦和回忆。

“——Vic很震惊。所有的猫都很震惊。我们都以为Misto是无法触及的，但是显然你们两个之间有点什么。肯定是你这边多一些……放心，我理解，这很正常。其实每只猫或多或少都曾经对Misto有着迷恋，就连Vic也承认了这一点——话说回来，我真是太高兴了！她说Misto对她而言一直是她可以依恋和信赖的哥哥，而总有一天她也会老到再也无法跳舞，甚至不得不坐在摇椅里——那个时候，也许他就会变成她珍爱的、年轻的晚礼服。她不会让他占据她生活的全部，但他永远是她不可分割的一部分——”

“恭喜你。”Tumble背过身去。

“说到迷恋——”Plato突然变得支支吾吾，“我也曾经坚信Misto在……在爱欲这方面肯定是冷漠的，不可能得到的。但是，我是说，他那天居然没有立刻甩开你的手！当然那肯定是出于善意，毕竟我们都知道他经历了那么多岁月，早就应该看淡一切了。但是，如果你真的想……也许你应该……我是说，也许你可以赶在别的猫下手之前再争取一下？”

“什么别的猫？”

Plato的眼神躲闪了一下，“我不是故意要跟着Misto的，实在是Tugger的毛太扎眼了——”

“Rum Tum Tugger 为什么要来掺上一脚？”无端袭上身来的威胁感让Tumble一下子坐了起来。

Plato犹豫了一下要不要告诉好友实情。“我看到Tugger一直把Misto往角落里逼，他俩发生了争执——我没听见内容，只看到Misto显然很生气。从没见过他那么生气的样子。当然，和他面对Macavity那次带着魔法的那种愤怒不一样。他只是看起来气坏了，就像一只普通的猫一样气得双手都在发抖。然后——然后他突然一把勾住了Tugger的脖子，扯着他的鬃毛就开始亲他——”

“你等等！你说什么？”

“我哪里知道怎么回事？等我反应过来，看到的就是他俩在墙角处忘情地接吻，动作粗暴得恨不得把对方的舌头吞下去。Tugger的手基本上摸遍了Misto身上每一个角落——”

“把你那些从爱情小说里学来的垃圾给我收回去！”

“听我说完！突然之间，Misto又把Tugger给推开了！他擦了一下自己的嘴，愤怒地说了一句话——那句话我也没听见。然后，然后他打了个响指就在Tugger面前眼睁睁消失了！这个结局还算好吧？”

Tumble摔开枕头。一阵沉默后，他恨恨地诅咒道：“我祝Tugger闷死在他那身长毛里。”

Plato竭力地憋住自己不合时宜的笑意，最终成功地把它转化为了担忧的神色。

“Tumble，说真的，你知道你前几天的举动除了让你自己出糗之外还意味着什么吗？”他看到Tumble的眼神里流露出一丝沮丧，迷惑地望着自己，“你让大家意识到，那个冷漠的、优雅的、不可能与任何的猫发生——你懂的，就是那样的Mistoffelees先生，他竟然也是有可能被得到的！Tugger那家伙不可能是最后一个。”

Tumble脸上的神情从一知半解，逐渐地转变成了掺杂着不安与慌乱的领悟。他倍感挣扎地张了张嘴，但是立刻想起有些部分他还不能完全地让Plato知道。最终，他深吸了一口气，放弃似的说，“你是对的——我至少应该得到一个回答。”

Tumble站在没来得及转身逃走的Misto面前。至少他在看到我的时候，并没有准备打响指来个直接消失。Tumble这样自我安慰。

“Tumble，”Misto终于抬起了头。冷漠的晚礼服猫眼里溢满的忧伤让Tumble的心不由自主地抽搐了一下，“对不起，是我的错。”

“当然不是你的错！我只是想和你解释——”

但Misto置若罔闻。他失落地注视着Tumble，笔直的目光让Tumble忽然觉得他并不是在看自己，而是在看他身后的、存在于这个时间之外的另一只猫。

“我花了十几年只为让自己避免错误，可是没想到最后竟然还是犯下了另一个错误——”

他的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，听不见Misto还说了什么。“所以——所以我对你来说就只是个错误吗？”

有一瞬间Misto似乎想解释更多。但他移开了视线。

Tumble看到他在无数个黑夜里赖以生存的信仰在眼前轰然崩塌。奇怪的无助感在一瞬间汹涌而来，将他从头到脚地包围。

他彻底出局了。

Misto闭上了眼睛，“对不起。”

Tumble实在没有心情参加舞会。他理想中的自己应该从此紧闭房门谢绝一切访客，悄无声息地死于第一次情窦初开后就立刻被摧残破碎的心。但Plato还是强行把他从屋里一直拉到了舞会的场地上。光彩照人的Victoria向他们走了过来，焦躁地攥着双手。她开口，竟然不是对Plato，而是对着他。

“我宁愿跟Misto好上的是你，如果必须选一个的话。”她皱起鼻子。

Tumble随着她的视线转向一旁，看到预料之中纠缠在一起的晚礼服和缅因猫。他痛苦地转过头，发现Plato已经忘了身边的好友，低着头正在和小白猫肩并肩交谈。他们俩什么时候变得这么亲密了？

“只要告诉我为什么不行。”咄咄逼人的Tugger堵住了Misto。这次他没有试图把他逼到墙角，或许是因为害怕他再次消失。

“Tugger，走开。”Misto竭力扭过头，似乎根本不愿意多看他。

“舞会，”Tugger说，“你以前热衷于舞会。我记得你甚至曾经给Jenny当过舞伴——在我小的时候。我永远忘不了你旋转在她身边，闪光纷飞的样子。后来发生了什么让你变得越来越安静了？我怀疑更小的猫甚至都不知道你还会跳舞——”

“管好你自己就行了。”Misto嘶嘶地说。

“为什么你对所有的猫都那么友好，唯独不待见我？”

“别逼我说出来——你本来就招人烦。”

“别觉得用其他长辈们那套说辞就能把我打发走！”

“这不是说辞，我从没见过比你更惹是生非、不守规矩——”

“我很清楚你其实一点都不在乎被我打碎过的花瓶或者瓷器。你对我的冷漠根本就毫无来由。你也不可能真的计较我小时候闯过的祸，或者是被我打乱的舞会——”

“你凭什么自以为了解我？笑话，我这双眼睛——”

“就是因为你这双眼睛见过了足够多的事物，我才不相信你说的话。我或许是不了解你，我肯定没有Victoria——或者任何一只小猫了解你，因为你根本没给过我机会！但是我依然愿意试试。Misto，我们试试不行吗？也许你出于某个我不知道的原因执意要把我赶出你的生活，假装我这只猫不存在。但我还是对你怀有某种——该死的我自己也不明白的爱慕！哪怕你对我那么刻薄！事实上我觉得上次的亲吻还可以继续下去——”

“那只是个——那不应该发生。如果不是你激我——”

“可是你还是让它发生了。我的魔术师。”

舞会的入场曲忽然奏响了。Electra不知从哪儿冒了出来。她站在他们俩之间，几乎是用力地瞪了缅因猫一眼——那副带着保护欲的表情出现在她的脸上可以说是非常罕见。她拉着Misto走开了。终于得了空的Munk则将刚准备追上去的Tugger一把抓住，死死守在了自己身旁。Misto和Electra低声交谈了几句。他再次抬起头时，脸上就像重新带上了精致的面具，什么都没有发生过。

Plato回到了Tumble的身边。舞会开始了。他俩找到一个角落坐下，看着Jenny和母猫们上演整齐划一的踢踏舞。有个模糊的黑影在Tumble的记忆深处闪闪发光。他其实也记得——橘红色的母猫身侧，那只近乎炫耀地、高傲地像陀螺一样永不停息地旋转着的晚礼服猫。他听见Jenny爽朗的笑声从时间尽头传来——那时候他们都还很小。后来呢？后来发生了什么？

Tumble看到Misto已经坐在了他专属的位置上——场地的后方，台阶的正中央。他注视着舞池中的甘比猫，面容平静，一如既往。

Tumble将目光转移到其他地方。感谢上帝、古老的魔法猫、还有云霄上那位不知道存不存在的永恒的猫。他没看到缅因猫，那家伙不知道去哪儿了——也许和哪只不在场的小母猫又钻到管道里去了？

“Tumble！Tumble你快看！Misto是不是要跳舞了？”

他在Plato的推搡下重新将注意力集中到场地中央。是Victoria——现在已经轮到了她和她的同伴们的出场。她是领舞，而且就站在Misto的正前方。

“嗨，Misto。”她伸出一只手，掌心向上，声音在音乐里断断续续，“知道你离开的时候都错过了什么吗？”

“我不知道你已经变得这么美了。”他只会对她露出那样的微笑。

“那么我有没有资格——你愿意屈尊当我的舞伴吗？”

Misto伸出手轻轻触了一下她的指尖。其他的小母猫理解地笑了起来。Victoria并不是这些年来第一只在舞会上邀请他的猫。但当下一个节拍来临，他站起了身。

“那不能更好了。”

Rumple险些踩到Jemima的脚。Etcetera又开始控制不住自己的尖叫。小母猫们迅速将自己的惊讶调整妥当。她们为这对绝妙的搭档让出了位置。舞台的中央，黑与白的光影在突然变得激烈的音乐里忘我地旋转。

“够了，够了。”Misto在舞曲结束的第一秒就停了下来。Victoria还处在没有尽兴的惊喜中，但还是顺从地让他挽着自己，一起走下了场。

“这么一会儿你就跳不动了？”她得意地挑起眉毛。

Misto伸手去拧她的耳朵。她一偏头躲了过去。

“我真的需要休息一下。”Misto说。Victoria立刻意识到恐怕不是因为他有多累——那只缅因猫已经窜上了场。他挥了挥手，一群母猫就聚了过去。

“我去上面坐一会儿。”Misto适时地松开她的手。

Tumble趴在轮胎上，盯着Tugger，以及聚集在他身边的那些母猫，甚至还有公猫。他闭着眼睛都能感受到那只缅因猫身上散发出的张力，还有浓浓的荷尔蒙的气息。Tumble绝望地意识到，如果真如Plato所说，Misto忽然决定好好体验一下无需负责的欢愉，那么就算是他都会承认Tugger是个比自己好得多的选择。

等等。关于绝望——

他太熟悉了，也许整个族群里只有他会这么熟悉——Tugger脸上那细微而无措的绝望。类似的东西他也曾经多次在Plato闪烁的沉默中看到过，在Alonzo大清晨绕着领地苦恼的转圈中捕获过，更早些时候——在Electra那消散在夜色中的声音里察觉过。但是，Tugger？他明明和他们不一样。这世界上几乎没有什么他得不到的东西——或许眼下的Misto除外。而缅因猫也从来不应该在乎任何东西。不管是自动送上门的，还是主动离开的。他们跟他不一样。他们，无论是Tumble，Plato还是Electra。他们都那么平凡，不起眼，所以才会挣扎于这份捉摸不定的、同时带来了一点点甜蜜和痛苦的渴望。Rum Tum Tugger根本不应该具备接收这种痛苦的功能——

噢不！Tumble惊惶地站起来。Tugger突然将一个球直接踢向了场地的正后方，那里只坐了唯一的那只猫。场地中央的小猫们惊呆了，而年长的猫们甚至来不及喝止他。那个球呼啸着划破空气，目的明确，携夹着孤注一掷、又无能为力的、报复一样的绝望。

但是Misto会就这样任由自己被球砸中吗？

台阶上的晚礼服猫连头都没有偏一下。他微微抬起手，球就在空中自行绕出了一个不可能实现的怪异角度，旋转着落到了他们辛辛苦苦搭起的舞台之后。“咣当”传来玻璃碎裂的响声。

Skimbleshanks忽然叹了口气。一向脾气暴躁的橘色公猫摇着头，竟然一声不吭地背着手走开了。

Tugger挑衅地看着Misto。晚礼服猫眯起眼睛，嘴巴动了一下。除了Tugger没有猫能听清他说了什么。但Tugger显然接收到了这个信息。他愤怒地转过身就往外走。几只母猫围了上来。有生以来第一次，Tumble看到他烦躁地驱赶开了她们。

“下一个——其实本来是应该在十分钟前开始的——Rumple和Mungo的双人大风车！”Munk擦着额头的汗，竭力挽回秩序。其他的小猫连忙推着兄妹俩一拥而上，将刚才的闹剧变成一个需要迅速被遗忘的插曲。

Tumble知道自己不可能一辈子闭门不出。但他至少可以通过一段时间的闭门不出——摆脱看见Misto的形象所带给他的困扰。

他可以吗？他当然可以。他可以假装自己从来不认识Misto。他们并不熟悉。Misto就是族群里另一只无关紧要的猫。一只黑色的晚礼服猫而已，胸前有着美妙的雪白——自己还是用头去撞墙以保持理智算了。

Tumble忽然听见Plato站在门口，正和别的猫交谈。

那个声音……

“我能见见他吗？”

Plato兴高采烈地跑了进来，但是立刻被灰溜溜地赶了回去：“Tumble说他不在。”

这个傻瓜！

Tumble当然知道，真正犯傻的不是Plato。都是他自己的错。从头到尾都是，不知道从什么时候开始——大概要追溯到很久以前那个该死的雷雨夜。

“谢谢你，Plato。那么，麻烦了？”

Tumble以为Misto会就此离开。但不知为何，他感到自己的心跳越来越快。他像是得到了某种预感似地转过身。让他日夜难安的晚礼服猫就站在他的面前。Misto的眼神依然平静忧郁，Tumble解读不出任何对自己有利的信息。

“我不想见到你。”他僵硬地说。见鬼，他在说什么？

“你不想吗？”Misto困惑地皱起眉头，似乎不能理解Tumble为什么要口是心非。但是他的表情立刻缓和了下来，“对不起。”

“好吧，我想见到你，但是眼下我真的不适合见到你。”Tumble意识到自己永远无法在魔法猫面前撒谎，痛苦地说，“让我自己待着吧。求你了。我会好的，会正常起来，总有一天我会像什么都没发生过一样。但是我不是你，那些夜晚对我来说不是永无尽头的生命里微不足道的一瞬——”他知道Plato没准儿竖起耳朵在听，但是他情绪激动，已经毫不在意，“我保证我会彻底忘掉你的，哪怕这需要我再花个十年八年——”

“Tumble，我有些东西要让你看看。”

“什么？”

“或许你还记得——Electra？那天晚上？”

Tumble的舌头冻结住了。他知道！他果然知道他就在那里！

Misto忽然伸出双手轻轻扶在他耳边，将头靠近他。Tumble在某一瞬间感到自己剧烈的心跳，内心被升腾起的惊惧与欣喜充满。但是Misto只是靠近了一步，和他的额头相抵。

Tumble看到自己的面前站着Misto。周围是白天，也是黑夜。他是他自己，也是Electra。来自时间之外的风在他的耳际呼呼作响。他看到从未存在过的宽阔河流。跃出水面的鲑鱼从空中落回河里，黑色的土壤中消融的雪线重新蔓延成片。一切场景都在他眼前后退，除了Misto。他是时间乱流中的锚点。

“为什么？”他听见她的哭腔，“所以为什么？”

“Electra……”Misto伸手握住了她的耳朵，叹了口气，“在你面前我无法隐瞒任何事，是不是？聪慧的小姑娘。”

当他们额头相触的那一刻，无数信息的碎片灌进他和Electra的脑海。Tumble猛然间觉得自己看到了在栅栏中跳跃的火焰，墙壁上张开翅膀纷纷扬扬的大闪蝶，简朴的书架上摆满了颜色梦幻的矿石——

在那里，在那一切的中央，有一只晚礼服猫。他和现在的Misto并无区别。但是他似乎要更年轻一些——不是因为身材或者容貌。事实上他们的外表一模一样。那只是一种感觉而已。他的眼中有一股张狂的活力，同时流露出直白的热烈与高傲。他端坐在壁炉旁——是和他们所熟悉的那间小屋里的壁炉完全不同的构造。Misto的身边聚集了一群小猫，每一只Tumble都从未见过。那显然不是在杰里科猫的领地里。

“那才是这一生的故事开始的时候。”Tumble听见Misto在他的面前低声说，声音里带了一丝淡淡的苦涩。 “我刚获得这具身体还没有多久。想想看吧——一个崭新却又古老的生命，与生俱来着强大的力量。我打量着这个世界——充满好奇，满不在乎，毫无牵挂。”

忽然之间，Tumble觉得自己走进了回忆中这个年轻的Misto身上。

“我做到了——重生之后第一次用这个魔法，”被小猫们簇拥着的Misto张开手心，那里躺了一块奶油蛋糕。“谁想试试？它看起来像蛋糕，我可不敢保证尝起来也是一样——”

“我要。”距离他最近的那只中等大小的猫忽然翻过身来了。Tumble在看到那双金黄色的眼睛时，感到心里咯噔一下。故事的开端理所当然。

Misto准备用另一只手拾起蛋糕，再递给他。但是年少的缅因猫已经抬起上半身，直接把脸埋进了他的手心里。

“Tugger，别这么没形象——”

Misto没能把话说完。在那一瞬间像是有人端着枪炮在空气里对准他开了火，旋转着射出的玫瑰准确地命中他的心脏。缅因猫那根粗糙的舌头在他的手心里来回舔舐，酥麻的触感顺着神经和血管横冲直撞，逆流而上直达心房。Misto突然无法收回自己疯狂的想象——他不止想要他舔他的手心——他想要他顺着自己手心的纹路一直舔到手腕，舔到自己突突跳起的脉搏……自己的肩膀，自己的锁骨……他想要Tugger坐起来直接吻他。周围的小猫突然都变得那么碍眼，Misto险些克制不住自己想要用魔法让他们通通消失的冲动。他的眼睛不由自主地穿越了时间，看到这只现在已经和自己差不多大的缅因猫在将来还会变得更高。到那时他的手臂就会比自己的更加强壮，只要他愿意，那么他随时可以抱起他……静谧而剧烈的演变就在一瞬间完成，而过程总是无人知晓。

Tugger从他的手心里抬起头。

“味道怎么样？”Misto问，希望自己掩饰住了紧张。

缅因猫眨着眼睛，露出尖牙，“蛋糕是对的，奶油也是对的，除了——那颗草莓尝起来像是坏掉的樱桃。”

“变错了？”Misto惊慌地说，“快吐掉！”

Tugger笑了起来。他重新低下头，用力地在Misto的手心里再舔了一下——这一下让Misto觉得自己的心脏融化成了一盅撒满碎干酪的蘑菇浓汤。

“骗你的。”Tugger的鼻尖和嘴角都还糊着白色的奶油，“你的魔法当然完美无瑕。”

……

同样的小屋忽然变得空空荡荡。壁炉里的火焰舔着墙壁，熊熊燃烧。屋内的空气过于干燥。Tugger就站在一旁，颈部那圈金黄色的鬃毛已经像如今任何一只杰里科猫所知道的那样肆意伸展招摇。但他的面前只有Misto。

“你就是喜欢我。”Tugger低下头靠近他。

“别闹。”Misto满脸通红地后退。他的手碰到了身后的墙砖。

“那告诉我，为什么族群所有成年的公猫里，只有你不是出双入对？”Tugger的眼中映着闪烁的火光。

“我比你认识的任何一只成年公猫都大得多——”

“这种转移话题的借口你用过太多次了，我不会中招的。”

“Tugger，从——从今天开始你就是只成年的小猫了，”Misto慌乱地扭过头，双手扣住墙缝，完全忘记了自己还会魔法，“别跟以前一样整天缠着我了。舞会还没结束，去给自己找只小母猫——”

“你看不出来我喜欢的是你吗？”Tugger打断他。他舔了舔嘴唇，看着眼前的晚礼服猫，忽然轻声说，“你的嘴唇好干。”

“我——”Misto的话还没出口就被堵在了嘴里。他感到天旋地转，脚下不稳，肩胛骨被重重地撞在了墙壁上。但是Tugger立刻将一条手臂插进了他的后背和那堵墙壁之间的空隙，紧紧地抱住了他。一阵延迟的疼痛无关紧要地袭来。Misto感到身后的下方有股热量忽地蹿起，他想起不能让Tugger碰到火焰，于是挣扎着腾出一只手熄灭了它。但是Tugger根本没有在意到还有危险这档事——他已经全身心地沉浸在了他的吻当中。

Misto抱住了Tugger的后背，像是回击似的也同样紧紧地抓住了他——就像那些攀登者。他用力抓住他的肩胛骨，宛如他们徒手抓握住那些粗糙宽阔、崎岖不平的岩石，好像他的生命现在就悬系在那上面一样——他向上攀爬，直到用双臂环绕住了Tugger的脖子。他们的动作混乱，比起亲吻更像在撕咬、打斗，争抢猎物——猎物就是对方的嘴唇。但其实Misto只是不知道该把手放在哪里，不知道在什么地方用力才能让对方明白他强烈的感情。如果Tugger已经迈出了这一步，那他怎么解释自己刚才的躲避和羞怯并不是真的想拒绝他——随后他忽然又想到也许Tugger不需要他解释。最后他们两个总算放弃了那些会对他们眼下的接吻造成障碍的动作，把姿势固定在了一个稳固的位置上，尝试去专心致志地感受对方的嘴唇。但是在几轮吮吸和轻咬之后他们随即不再满足于这表面的触碰，于是不约而同地张开嘴，小心翼翼地回避开牙齿，用舌头试探着对方。舌尖接触的那一刻Misto觉得自己在被轻柔的雨点抚摸，但他立刻看到了两道海浪——从遥远的地方奔腾而来，凶猛相撞，激起滔天的雪白碎沫。然而他们知道，那壮丽的碎沫不过是真正的激情在摩擦时产生的、额外的小小的火花。他们终于找到了彼此。

……

Misto躺在地毯上。他的身下是水平的坚实地面，身上是Tugger——正将脑袋埋在他的脖颈间，温柔又急切地轻轻地啃咬。他觉得自己悬浮在虚空中无法动弹，但又知道自己正处在世界上最安稳的环境中。但他依然被脖子上痒痒的舔舐，腹部间冰冷的感觉，还有周遭的燥热，两面夹击的欲望——被所有这些即将要发生的事情弄得晕晕乎乎。

“Misto……”

他身上的缅因猫突然停止了动作。Misto看到那双热切的眼睛在和自己对视之后忽然转开了。

“怎么了？”

“是这样……你看……虽然我从很早之前就想着上你了……”

Misto感到耳朵尖都在发烫。他一把抱住Tugger的脖子，将自己的腿叠上了他的腰。

“Misto！等……等一下……”

“这种时候就别打岔了——”

“等等，我是想说我不知道怎么和公猫做——”

脑子里的眩晕忽然减轻了。Misto叹了口气。他怎么把这件事忘了？他停下来认真想了想（同时觉得自己白得透明的脸现在一定已经不能再红），侧过身按住Tugger的肩膀，让他和他一起躺下。

“连这个都要我教。”他凑了过去。

但是Tugger惊慌地顶住了Misto即将贴过来的鼻尖。“不对，你为什么会？”

“你是不是忘了我连孙女都有过？”晚礼服猫没好气地说。他从Tugger的手掌里挪开，继续靠近他。

“和公猫生的？”

“当然是和母猫！”Misto翻了个白眼，“不过，我某一代的生活确实过得比较——嬉皮？”他忽然歪过头，让自己热乎乎的气息在Tugger的唇间流连，“你到底还想不想要了？”

……

“如果不是因为你还躺在我怀里，这种感觉又实在太美好。我现在就想出去告诉外面所有的猫我上了你。”

“你先把气喘匀了再说……以及这值得大肆宣扬吗？”Misto把自己埋进了缅因猫乱糟糟的毛。

“你又不知道族群里有多少母猫和公猫在觊觎你……”

“我知道，”声音从金黄色的鬃毛里传出来，“你不就是吗？”

“……看来我还得跟他们多描绘一些细节，比如我是怎么在上你的同时亲你的。”

“刚才太快了，你都没有累着，是不是？”Misto忽然抬起头促狭地说，但是立刻被翻身而起的缅因猫死死地压住了。

“我——我不过是担心你这把骨头受不了太激烈的动作。”

“你再敢说我老——”

Tugger忽然轻轻咬住了他的嘴唇。他闭上眼睛，感受着Misto在自己的亲吻下依然无法停止地展开的微笑。他们在地毯上又翻滚了一会儿，最后还是气喘吁吁地回到原先的姿势。Misto忽然觉得困了，尽管他从来不怎么睡觉。他把头靠在了Tugger的肩膀上，很想一直这样躺下去，任由自己滑落到金黄色的、永远不需要醒来的梦境里。从某一个瞬间起Misto甚至真的开始迷迷糊糊地思考自己有没有能力让时间凝固在这一刻——

“Misto？”

他懒懒地蹭了蹭Tugger的肩膀，应了一声。

“Misto？我能不能问你个认真的问题……”

“嗯？”

“刚才……刚才怎么样？”

眼前的一切依然朦胧得像是隔了一层水雾刻成的雕花窗。

“很好。”

“比起他们呢？”

Misto突然清醒过来。他看到Tugger的眼里此刻充满无措，慌乱和一点点的期待。尽管他在尽力掩饰它们。

“你不用照顾我的感受。之前……我是说既然你有之前的八只猫作为参考……之所以说八只是因为假设你每一次重生都跟一只猫……”

Misto明白了过来，哑然失笑。他思考了一下，认真地看着Tugger，“怎么可能只有八只猫？我想想，似乎光是我特别混乱的某一代生命里都不止八个——”

他满意地看到Tugger的表情立刻变得失落而沮丧。但Misto赶在这种情绪进一步真实地下坠到缅因猫的心里之前，挠了一下他的下巴。“那些都只是记忆而已。他们对我来说已经没有意义了。我现在的这具身体……它只会记住被你进入的时候的感受。”

“所以我是你的第一个？”

“当然不是。”

Tugger分辨了一下Misto脸上又像只可恶的小猫一样闪闪发光的得意，“别以为这样就能激怒我。我是你这具身体——这次生命的第一个吗？”

“……是的。”Misto看起来没有那么得意了。

“看来我也没必要感到嫉妒。何况你的那些——很可能都已经不在这个世界上了。或者他们也忘记了你。”Tugger评价道。他用胳膊肘撑住脑袋，愉快地用另外那只手圈着Misto额头上一簇不老实的黑毛。Misto安静了下来。

“怎么了？”

Misto吞咽了一下喉咙，像是想咽下一根恼人的鱼刺。

“怎么了？”Tugger刮了一下他的鼻梁。

“我上一代的恋人也是一只普通的猫——寿命比我短的多。而上一代的我是个蠢货。当她死去的时候，我竟然为了爱情也结束了自己的生命。当然那个蠢货没死——当我再次睁开这双眼睛的时候，和她有关的一切就如同……一卷影像。我记得每一个和她相处的细节，可那依然像是发生在陌生的猫身上的故事，只不过那只陌生的猫就是我而已。她对我来说和其他更久远的影像没有任何差别。将记忆交给我的那个蠢货就这么浪费了他本来可以持续一千多年的生命。当然，我从来也没能真的寿终正寝过……每次都会有意外。一开始是战争，后来是疫病，最后居然栽在了爱情上。而我是第九代了。”Misto忽然偏过头，注视着壁炉里自由地舒展着的火焰，“魔法猫的生命并不是无穷无尽的。理论上……我不会再重生了。”

Tugger的手还搭在他的额头上，“所以？”

“我也不知道我想说什么。算了。”Misto伸了个懒腰，抱住身旁的缅因猫想要延续另一个吻。但是Tugger拦住了他。

“所以你是想说，我可能会是你生命里的最后一个了吗？”他认真地看着他，“这么听起来，我比其他和你在一起过的猫都要幸运。你也会是我的最后一个。”

Misto愣住了。随后他笑了一下，“当然。”

TUgger忽然凑了过来，将他的嘴唇靠在Misto的耳边，“但是你可别为了我做蠢事。”他眨了眨眼，“你说过，比起魔法猫来，虽然我们脆弱得一无是处，而且在登上通往云霄的楼梯、再次降生后又什么都不会记得——但是我们至少不会像你们一样更改容貌，对吗？”

“对。”

金黄色的眼睛笃定地望着Misto。他一时看不清那里面蕴含着什么想法。但它们还是让Misto想起了潮汐。他记起自己曾经躺在某片现在已经不存在的沙滩上，海水沿着身下湿润的细沙爬上来，一波又一波，温柔地拍打着他，从脚尖——顺着脊背——环绕着他的头顶——

“如果，我是说如果，几十年后我不得不走上那架楼梯——你知道我肯定会遇到那么一天的，而那个时候我们还相爱，”Tugger忽然很不像他自己地、羞怯地笑了一下，“而你又碰巧没法放下我。你还可以去找我，重新回到这个世界的我。不难办，对不对？你那么厉害，一定能找到我。然后你再想个办法让我重新爱上你就行了——我肯定会的。不管重生几千次我都会爱上你。”

Misto的脸部抽搐了几下。

“还是说，这一代的Mistoffelees先生其实是一只喜新厌旧的猫？我可能根本不用担心走上云霄的那一天——没准几天之后你就不准备要我了？”缅因猫挑起眉毛，“那就很糟糕了。因为我将会追杀你这个负心的家伙到天涯海角。谁让我这辈子跟定你了。”

“闭嘴。”Misto终于笑了起来。他轻轻动了一下。他们的鼻尖蹭在了一起，然后是嘴唇。他们之间的吻总是湿漉漉的，每一个都漫长得像是永恒一样。

“我不用你追杀。你永远不会失去我。”

……

Misto盘腿端坐在Tugger的怀里，聚精会神地研究着面前展开的一卷地图。

“我们接下来应该向南走，下个月，漫山遍野的罂粟花海就会在这个季节爆发——如果我没记错的话。不过，”他皱起眉，“我看到三天之后会有一群家园被洪水毁坏的鬣狗来骚扰这片土地上的猫。也许——我们可以等一等？”

他感到Tugger的手从身后穿了过来，搂住了自己的腰。但是他没有听到应答。

“不用担心，我闭着眼睛都能解决他们。只是我们的计划可能需要推迟一点点，但是我保证我们不会错过花期的——”

Tugger忽然低下头，轻轻将下巴放在Misto的锁骨上。

“Tugger？”

“你和以前不一样了。”

Misto愣了一下，“是好的变化吗？”

Tugger想了想，“真是困难的问题。你当然无论什么时候都是最好的——”

Misto从缅因猫的怀里转过身，”很久以前的我在你眼中是什么样子？”

“嗯……你的眼睛很温柔。”

“Tugger，我是真的想知道。”

“我还没说完。我知道你对我总是很温柔，对待其他的事物也是一样。但是——很早的时候我就发现了，你其实是一只冷酷无情的猫。”

Misto低下了头。

“这不是个糟糕的评价，Misto，特别是对你来说。小时候的我只是奇怪——面对环绕在我们周围的生老病死，你怎么能永远保持着近乎残忍的理智和清醒。当然，后来我才知道你经历过的生死变迁远远比这些都要宏大。如果你的时间是一条河流，我们对你来说就只是河床里的砂砾而已——”

晚礼服猫还是没有说话。

“Misto？我不是说那样不好！你经历的这一切塑造成了今天的你，特殊的你——让我从青春期就开始爱上的你——我曾经每天都在担心你不会回应我，而当你真的回应我之后，我又开始担心如何才能留住你——”

“现在还在担心吗？”Misto终于有了动作。他温柔地抱住Tugger的胸膛。

“我难道不应该时刻保持担心吗？你这么完美，永远会有不安好心的猫觊觎的。”

“那我也一样。”

“所以我只是想说，你现在比起那时好像有了更多的感情。我一直以为时间只会在你身上做减法，但是你开始关心其他的生命了。像我一样的、微不足道又渺小的——”

Misto忽然爬起来坐在了Tugger的胯上。金黄色的缅因猫向后躺下，任由他将自己推倒。Misto压上他的胸口，那双漆黑的瞳孔凝视着他，“我依然可以不在乎其他任何生命——除了你。而且你不是什么微不足道的砂砾。Tugger，对我来说你胜过那些文明的兴衰灭亡。”

……

这一次的风刮得久了一些。当尘埃终于落定，一架闪闪发光、如梦似幻的扶梯出现在他们的面前。Misto紧闭着嘴，面容冷硬。他看上去依然那么年轻而瘦削。而他的身边，他牢牢地搀扶着的那只缅因猫……时光已经在他的身上留下了全部的痕迹。

“时间到了。”

Misto像是没有听见一样。

“Misto，松手吧。我该上去了。”

“你没法自己走上去——”

Tugger忽然坚定地从Misto的臂弯中抽出了手。他的鬃毛早已不再明亮，高大的身躯也不再有力，如果不是Misto的搀扶他原本甚至都无法站在这里——但是那架通往云霄的扶梯像是给予了他最后的力量。Tugger踉跄地上前，走上了第一级台阶。

“我和你一起上去。”Misto忽然说。

Tugger还没来得及阻止，他就已经快步走了上来——然后一脚踩空了。Misto直接穿过了那层台阶，像穿过一个幻影。

“看来这是专门为我准备的。”Tugger对一脸震惊的Misto挤出一个微笑。他死死地抓住了把手，艰难地向上前进。当他快要走完最后一级台阶的时候，忽然听到头顶雷声大作。

他转过身。Misto的身后乌云密布。

“Misto！”Tugger提高了沙哑的声音，“我们说好的，你就到这里为止！别犯傻了，这不是你第一次送爱人上云霄！你知道规则的！”

瓢泼大雨突然落下。他看到Misto瞬间被噼里啪啦的雨珠打得湿透。但身处扶梯的缅因猫和扶梯本身一起，被隔绝在了晚礼服猫的魔法之外。

“可是这对我来说就是第一次！”Misto喊道。

“你上不来的！走吧！”

“我不走！”

Misto的周身爆发出炫目的光芒。被他引动的雷声愤怒地响起，他浑身湿透，徒劳地一次次试图用闪电炸开眼前不存在的屏障。他和Tugger之间只隔了十几级台阶。那是他穷尽所有魔法都无法跨越的距离。

“Misto，你答应过我到这里为止的。别做傻事……” 扶梯的顶端，Tugger身后，有一扇门悄无声息地打开了。但是他浑然不觉，“停下魔法，好吗？我知道你很痛苦，但是，求你……好好听我说。因为这是我能对你说的最后一次了。”

Misto垂下了双手。

“我真的很高兴。几乎全部的时光都有你陪我在一起度过……但是我真的该走了，” Tugger抬起颤抖的手想做出一个安慰的动作，“我的时间到了。而你的还那么长。”

雨水顺着Misto的脸颊流下。“Tugger，从此之后我的生命中再也不会有你了——”

有一瞬间Tugger抬起了眉毛，似乎想要命令Misto忘记他。但最终他的脸上还是浮现出了悲伤的笑容。“Misto，至少你还能拥有回忆。你会比我幸运的……”

扶梯顶端的缅因猫用尽力气最后挥了一下手，跌进那扇打开的门中。

……

眼前的扶梯消失了。

“Tugger——所以，Tugger？”Tumble在无法形容的巨大悲伤中喘着气，过了好一会儿才缓过神来。

“我亲手送他走上了云霄。”现实中的Misto看上去无比平静，“那不是我第一次送爱人离开，但是我希望那是最后一次了。”

“但是后来呢？你放下他了吗？你去找他了吗？我是说重生之后的他——”

Misto笑了一下，“我当然去找了。那道该死的门一关上我就去找了。不知道用了多少个日日夜夜——我以为魔法猫无所不能，没想到当我真的试图挑战命运的规律时，一切都成了阻挠。我曾经穿过雾气和森林随着群狼一起奔跑，露宿在沙窝和冰雪之上。时间不让我看清他的去向，就连星星也不肯为我指引方向。我询问过迁徙的候鸟，春醒的松鼠，甚至每一根被溪水运向远方的原木……我找了一年，也许有两年。最后我来到了这里。”

“这里？”Tumble的头脑嗡嗡作响。他沉浸在不属于自己的记忆中，险些忘记接下来的故事就发生在眼前。

“然后我看到他了，比我第一次见到他的时候还要小，就在Jelly的怀里，抬起那双我永远不会忘记的眼睛。他看了我一眼——你知道我看到了什么吗？”

“什么？”Tumble轻声问。

“一堵我永远无法跨越的墙。”

“可是你能做到任何事！”Tumble热切地说，他不知道自己为何如此激动，“打破它，你能做到的，不管你和他中间差了什么——”

“即使那堵墙是死亡？” Misto笑了笑，“魔法猫凌驾于时间和空间之上，但是再强大的生灵也不得不屈从于平凡的死亡。Tumble，他不会记得我们相处的一切。在看到Tugger的那一瞬间我就立下誓言——我不会做任何事来打扰他这一次的生命。是啊，我知道，那会很容易——陪着他，占据他的生活，让他重新爱上我——但是我不能那么做。我不能就这么左右他的生活。”

“但我还是留下来了。当然，老Deuteronomy挽留我，但那不是我留下来的原因。至少在 **那一次** 不是我留下来的原因。我跟自己说，Misto，你看，其实还是有一点通融的余地的——没有魔力的猫的生活里总是充满着危险不是吗？一片碎玻璃，一块绊倒他的石头，半空里掉下来的花盆——你就安静地守着，什么都不说，什么都不做，就那么看着他长大就好——反正他还小。”Misto露出一个讥讽的冷笑，“我就这么年复一年地对自己说着谎。”

“我本来可以在Macavity第一次光顾这里的时候就处理掉他的，但我还是陪着他玩了这么多年幼稚的游戏。”他的语气忽然变得伤感，“我从来没问过他，就把他丢进了那座海岛监狱里——他从一开始就知道他最终会被我关进去，但还是迫不及待地接受了我的开战——我们都太愤怒了，太激动了——对时间、对战争、对自己这该死的漫长又孤独的生命，累积了几百年的愤怒——我们像是另一个彼此，根本不需要语言就能理解对方——至少在那段时间里，我们总算找到了发泄愤怒的方法。我们无休止地试图杀死对方，但是又希望对方能活下来——”

Misto的眼中充满了真挚的遗憾，“我应该和他谈谈的。这片杰里科猫的领地上，是不是同样有他无法忘怀的恋人？”

“我本来是要走的。 **那时** 我真的打算走了。随着Tugger的长大我以为自己无法再忍受下去。近在咫尺的他，一模一样的他，却又根本不再属于我的他——”

“就是这样。”他摊开手，“是不是很残忍？对于魔法猫来说，只有孤独能陪伴我们长眠。”

今夜月色金黄。

Tumble终于找到了Misto。族群里独一无二的晚礼服猫正端坐在屋顶上。Tumble轻捷地跳了上去，和他并排坐在月光下。

“Vic不来了。”

“我知道。”

“她接受了Plato的邀请。”

Misto忽然闭上了眼睛。Tumble等待了一会儿，听见他平淡地宣布：“他们会幸福地相伴一生。”

Tumble无言地点点头。他们一起注视着远处两个模糊的身影在夜色里并肩而行，其中一个浑身雪白，美丽高挑。

“那……Tugger永远不会知道这一切吗？” Tumble还是喉头一紧。

“我当然不会告诉他。也许以后他会知道。也许他永远不会知道。”

“可是——他喜欢你，至少现在还喜欢你。”

“不过是冲动而已，就像潮水一样，很快就会退散的。接受现实吧，我从一开始就知道他已经不是他了。”

Tumble紧紧地咬住了嘴唇。或许Misto其实已经知道他想说什么——但是他不能说出口。

他在想，有没有可能——是Mistoffelees先生从降生以来就烙在骨子里的傲慢和自负，才毁了这一切？

Tumble轻轻地摇了摇头。他无法苛责他。即使是Misto，又怎么可能在看到那双金黄色的眼睛的时候，假装回忆真的从未存在过呢？

而他们都不知道在时间的推动下，哪一个选择上的微小的分岔就会让未来变得面目全非。

“他总会忘记的。”Misto淡淡地说，“他还年轻。空洞的爱恋得不到回应，他很快就会忘记的。”

晚礼服猫仰起头，注视着月亮。Tumble看不见他的眼睛。

“我该向前看了。”

（Fin）


End file.
